Galinda and Glinda
by 3Mindy3
Summary: What would happen if post-musical Glinda and pre-Dancing Through Life Galinda met? Would Glinda warn Galinda of the events to come? Would Galinda even listen? Slightly funny and slightly angsty! One-shot!


_**Just a little one-shot fic I thought of. It has both humor and angst, try to decide if it is funnier than it is dark or darker than it is funny...I can't decide.**_

**I did this fic because...**

**1. It was time to do a Glindaba (my term for it Elphaba and Glinda _friendship. Glindaba(TM)COPYRIGHT 3Mindy3 October, 8, 2010! NO STEALING WITHOUT CREDIT TO ME!) _**

**2. I really like the character development that Galinda/Glinda goes through and I thought it would be interesting to juxtapose the two differing personalities. I think it really puts Glinda's transformation into perspective, how they are practically two different people.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glinda, Galinda with a Ga, Elphaba/Elphie, or anything else Wicked related! *cries in corner***

**I personally don't think this is my best work, but please enjoy anyway! And I hope you feel guilty if you enjoy this story and don't review it *glares***

**

* * *

**Galinda Meets Glinda

Galinda Upland lay on her stomach on her bed, painting her fingernails pink. Life had become so boring here at Shiz, now the only entertainment she got was by bugging her roommate the artichoke. She laughed at her own creativity.

"Artichoke! That's hilarious! I'm going to have to bring that one up in class someday." She said to herself as waved her hands around, trying to dry the polish. She rolled over on her back and sighed. She had to find _something_ to do!

She snapped up suddenly and jumped out of the bed, _it was time to do some snooping in the Artichoke's belongings! _She bounced her way over to the other, less pink, side of the dorm before looking over her shoulder to check if the green freak had come in. _Oz she can be scary in that way sometimes!_

She hummed a happy little tune, feeling very wicked as she opened drawer after drawer of her roommate's bedside table. She was very disappointed when all she found were some books, a case for her glasses, some more books, a hair brush, and even more _books! _

"Come on! It's so hard to find dirt on someone if that someone is so incredibly boring!" Galinda pouted as she slammed the last drawer shut. She rolled her eyes and was about to go count the number of shoes she had when something sticking out of Elphaba's pillow caught her eyes.

"Oooooh now what do we have _here?"_ She whispered deviously as she slid a small bottle of green liquid out from underneath the pillow. She frowned at the bottle for a moment, turning it in her hands as she examined it.

"What in_ Oz_ is this?" she shrieked.

"Put the bottle down Galinda" said an unexpected voice from behind her. Galinda screamed as she thought she had been caught by the green bean. She hid the bottle behind her back and spun around to see a very beautiful blond woman standing before her. She wore a sparkling powder blue dress fit for a queen and had a twinkling tiara atop her head. She looked just like her…only more princessified.

"Who are you? Why are you in my dorm?" Galinda shrieked in a panicked voice towards the beautiful stranger who looked just like her.

"Relax Galinda. My name is Glinda, Glinda the Good. I'm you from the future." She explained calmly with a somber expression. Galinda's eyes went wide and she squealed.

"Am I a princess when I grow up!" she asked excitedly, bouncing up and down while clapping her hands. She seemed more pleased then shocked at seeing her future self standing before her in the flesh.

Glinda smirked at her past self. "Not exactly, I'm a public-figure though. It's my job to smile and look pretty for the citizens of Oz." she explained, never once smiling. Galinda hadn't seemed to have noticed and she gasped.

"That sounds so incredibly wonderful! I'll bet you're loved by all of Oz aren't you!" she shrieked excitedly. She very much liked what her future beheld.

Glinda gave a sad smile. "That I am Galinda. Everyone in Oz adores their Glinda the Good; this was all I ever dreamed for." She said gesturing towards her sparkling tiara.

"I knoooooooooooow! It's all I dream about right _now_!" Galinda said, flopping down to sit on her pink bed, looking up expectantly. Glinda sighed and sat down on her old bed beside her.

"Yes, but getting your dreams it's strange but it seems a little, well, complicated Galinda." She explained. Galinda frowned.

"What's so complicated? You got everything you ever wanted! This is so confusifying!" Galinda said rubbing her temples.

"And why does future me look so _sad!_" Galinda demanded angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest and realized she was still holding the green bottle. Glinda slid the bottle out of her fingers and smiled sadly down at it.

"You see Galinda…I just lost a very dear friend of mine." She murmured, still turning the bottle in her hands. Galinda gasped dramatically.

"OH HOW HORRENDIBLE!" she wailed as she flung her arms around Glinda's shoulders. "What was she like? It was a_ she_ right?" she asked her sympathetically.

"Yes, it was a she. This girl and I didn't exactly get along when we first met, but we eventually formed a very strong friendship. Soon after that, something very bad happened to this friend and I was faced with the decision to stand by her or be popular. I chose to be _popular_." She said almost angrily while shaking her head.

Galinda's mouth was slightly agape as she listened to Glinda's story. Who was this friend? Had she met her yet?

"This friend and I didn't see each other for many years, and I continued on with my career. I did my part, I smiled and waved to the crowd, I told Oz how perfectly _wonderful _everything was each and every day. I was never truly happy though." Glinda continued bitterly.

"I was constantly reminded of how I had not stood by my friend, and then one night we finally saw each other again. I thrilled to see her, but she did something that made me very_ angry_. And…and this led me to do something that I'm not proud of that ended up with someone close to her getting hurt." She said, Galinda was shocked to find that Glinda's eyes were slightly glazed with tears.

"We got into a gigantic fight, and I thought I would never be able to forgive her, but then I found out that my friend was in trouble and I forgot about everything we ever fought over. None of it seemed to matter any more. We made up…and…and now she's gone." Glinda finished before she began to weep softly.

For once in her life, Galinda had nothing to say. She has had so many friends, but none of them that have touched her heart in the way Glinda said this friend would. Glinda dabbed her tears off of her face with a fancy looking handkerchief and took a deep breath.

"Glinda who is the friend you've been telling me about? Do I know her?" Galinda asked slowly. If she knew this person she might as well get to know her if we were going to be life-long pals.

"Oh you know her all right." Glinda laughed sadly. Galinda smiled _well I must begin the friendification at once!_

"Who is it!" She prodded, excited to meet this new friend, forgetting about the end of Glinda's tale.

Glinda stood up and smoothed out her dress. She made her way over to Elphaba's bed and slid the green bottle back under the pillow.

"You'll find out soon enough Galinda. I came here to tell you to _never_ take this friendship for granted. You can't change the future now that I have warned you about it, but you can appreciate the time you have with her." She said softly as she walked back to the spot that she had appeared from.

Galinda nodded and flung her arms around her future-self and hugged her tight.

"Thank you sooooo much! You've shown me that my future really is unlimited!" Galinda said proudly with a grin. She was shocked to see that Glinda was glaring back at her.

"You really don't understand do you?" she whispered. Just then, Galinda heard the door to the dorm open and she saw her very green roommate enter.

Galinda heard Glinda choke out something that sounded something like "Goodbye Delphie…" what could that mean? She turned around to ask her to see that Glinda had vanished. She blinked and then turned her attention back to her artichoke of a roommate.

"Hey Artichoke how's it going?" she said to the person she loathed the most in the entire world. She smirked.

"Artichoke, huh? Did you rub your two brain cells together to come up with that one?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she unpacked several books from her bag.

"Pfft! Whatever Greenie." Galinda scoffed because she couldn't think of a better comeback.

_I can't wait to meet this true friend!_ Galinda thought as she glared at Elphaba Thropp.


End file.
